


i feel okay when i see you smile

by blue_sherbet



Series: nova scotia orphanage au [1]
Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Anne and Gilbert would’ve been best friend goals if they’d met as kids, Basically an AU where Anne and Gilbert grew up in the orphanage together, Childhood Friends, F/M, Fluff, I love my little idiots so much, I was looking everywhere for a fic with this trope but couldn’t find one, Its so hard to write characters as young children and still keep them in character, I’m not sure how much this idea will appeal to people but I guess I’m about to find out lol, Light Angst, so i wrote it myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 13:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21055112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_sherbet/pseuds/blue_sherbet
Summary: “Could you just call me Cordelia instead? That’s such a beautiful name.” Anne said reluctantly.“I could, if you truly wanted me to.” Gilbert replied. “But I’d really like to knowyourname. We can’t be proper friends if I don’t even know your real name, can we?”“Y-You want to be friends?”[an au where anne and gilbert grew up in the nova scotia orphanage together]





	i feel okay when i see you smile

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally supposed to be a flashback scene in a larger fic that followed the storyline of season 1 awae but with the twist that anne and gil grew up in the orphanage together for a few years before gilbert was adopted and not given the opportunity to say goodbye to anne, leaving her with the impression that he’d just up and abandoned her. 
> 
> unfortunately, i wasn’t happy with the way it was turning out and i wasn’t really sure what direction to take it in, so i scraped it. i did, however, really like this flashback, which is why i decided to post it as a one shot.
> 
> if this gets a good response, i might write a few more of the flashback scenes i was planning and turn this into a bit of a series.
> 
> [also, disclaimer: i’m not from canada, so if you see any strange spellings or phrases then it’s more than likely just how we do it in my country (i swear i know how to spell djhfhf). i don’t have a beta reader though so any actual spelling or grammar mistakes are on me.]
> 
> enjoy :DD

Seven year old Anne Shirley curled in on herself, loud sobs wracking her tiny frame.

Only a few hours earlier the family she had been serving for the last 6 months had returned her to the Saint Albans Orphanage without giving her so much as a reason why.

The matron had told her that it was because she had proven herself to be a hinderance rather than a help to the family, what with her constant daydreaming and the nonstop stream of words that always seemed to be pouring from the little girl’s mouth.

“It’s your own fault,” she’d told the young girl harshly, “you just don’t know how to keep your mouth shut, do you? You’ll never find anyone who’ll take you on if you keep this up. People want quiet, hardworking little boys and girls, not dreamy, insolent blabbermouths who don’t know how to do what they’re told.”

This confused Anne to no end. She was more than aware that she had a tendency to let both her mind and mouth wander aimlessly, and that with her young age and thin body she didn’t really have the strength required to do many of the chores on the Murphy’s farm, but she’d always believed she’d made up for that with how hard she had tried in all the work she _had_ been able to do.

The small child had fetched the eggs dutifully, milked the cows, gotten water from the well, helped Mrs Murphy with the household duties and assisted with caring for the five Murphy children with every ounce of diligence she could muster, despite the two eldest children actually being almost her own age and older.

Regardless of her best efforts, the family had never really seemed to hold much of a fondness for her. Thus, while she was heartbroken that they had opted to return her to the matron and the perpetually dingy, desolate corridors of the orphanage, she couldn’t truthfully say she was entirely surprised.

Nonetheless, the knowledge that the Murphy’s hadn’t wanted her, and had in fact disliked her enough that they had wanted to be rid of her completely, sent sharp needle-like pains shooting through her heart.

And so, as soon as the matron had left her alone in the girls dormitory to unpack, Anne had shot under the nearest bed to allow herself the chance to grieve in solitude. 

She pressed her face hard against the dusty floor, trying her best to smother her mewls as the thud of feet trudged down the hallway and past the open door of the room. 

She knew that if one of the other children or even one of the nurses overheard her sniffling, she’d be subject to much teasing and mockery, something she didn’t think she could take after the tragical day she had just endured.

The passerby apparently heard her anyway, the footfall stopping just outside the doorway. 

Silence filled the air as whoever it was listened carefully.

Anne had almost convinced herself that they had moved on when a boyish voice called out curiously. 

“Hello?”

Anne buried her face in the crook of her elbow in a further attempt to quiet herself.

The floorboards creaked as the person crossed the threshold into the room.

“Is...is anybody in here? Are you okay?”

Anne flinched as a particularly loud hiccup escaped before she could quell it.

A pair of worn out shoes suddenly appeared in her vision.

“Hello?” The voice asked again.

Whoever it was seemed dreadfully determined to find her.

Anne snivelled. “Go away, please. I’m fine.”

The person crouched down, sitting back on their knees before shifting to peer under the bed.

Anne cringed backwards when a face appeared, just inches away from her own.

It belonged to a boy about her own age. He looked to be only a year or so older than her. Eight, maybe nine years old. He was squinting down at her with big hazel eyes, a mop of dark, curly hair flopping across his forehead.

“You don’t look fine,” he told her seriously.

Anne’s lower lip trembled. “That’s because I’m not, really. I’m in the _depths_ of despair.”

She fully expected him laugh, or roll his eyes and say something snide like any of the other children would have...instead, much to her surprise, his earnest little face twisted into a frown.

“Why is that?” He asked in a concerned tone.

Anne hesitated, tearfully rubbing her eyes and observing the older child quizzically. She was unused to people showing such an interest in her afflictions. She wondered for a moment if divulging such information to a boy she’d only just met wasn’t the smartest idea. 

But he seemed nice enough. Nicer than the other children in the orphanage anyway.

She decided to throw caution to the wind and give him the benefit of the doubt. 

For now.

“My...my family didn’t want me. They gave me back.” She choked out, feeling another stab of hurt pierce her gut.

The boy looked at her sympathetically. “A family that had adopted you?”

“Yes. Well, no, but...” She inhaled deeply. “I-I was working for them. The Murphy’s. I wasn’t...I wasn’t g-good enough, so they returned me.”

“Oh.” The boy said, looking perturbed. “I’m so sorry. That’s awful. Did...did you like working for them?”

Anne sighed, wiping her nose on her sleeve. 

“Not particularly.” She admitted. “But it was better than here.”

The boy nodded understandingly. “I suppose almost anywhere would seem preferable to this place.”

Anne wriggled forward on her belly, sliding out from under the foot of the bed with ease and pushing the boy to the side. 

He scooted over willingly, staying silent as she seated herself next to him.

Once she had positioned herself to her satisfaction, she turned and contemplated him thoughtfully. 

He sat, patient, not saying a word.

“Are you new?” She asked after a long period of voiceless scrutinisation. “I don’t believe I’ve seen you around here before.”

The boy shot her a small, sad smile. “Yeah, I am actually. My...my dad...he died a little over a month ago. Consumption took him. I don’t have any other family, so one of our neighbours arranged for me to be sent here.”

“Oh, that’s terribly sorrowful.” Anne said dolefully. “You must miss him tremendously.”

“I do.” The boy nodded. He tilted his head. “What about you? How long have you lived here? If that’s not too forward to ask.”

Anne shook her head. “No, it’s alright...I’ve lived here just about my entire life. My parents died from fever when I was a baby, so I never really knew them. But I’m certain they loved me exceedingly for the short time we were together.”

“I’m sure they did.” The boy agreed. He straightened his back and extended his arm towards her. “I’m Gilbert, by the way. Gilbert Blythe.”

Anne shook his outstretched hand. “It is my upmost pleasure to make your acquaintance, Mr Blythe.” She said solemnly.

A cheeky grin stretched across Gilbert’s face, making his eyes twinkle in a friendly sort of expression that was completely foreign to Anne. 

She smiled back, entranced by his amiability.

“And your name is...?” Gilbert prompted when she didn’t continue.

Anne flushed. Gilbert was such a nice sounding name that she felt hers was quite ordinary in comparison. 

She told him as much, her tone mournful.

Gilbert raised his eyebrows. “Surely it can’t be _that_ bad, can it?”

“But it is.” Anne sighed dramatically. “It’s dreadfully plain.”

“Why don’t you tell me anyway and I’ll decide.” Gilbert coaxed her.

“Could you just call me Cordelia instead? That’s such a beautiful name.” Anne said, still reluctant.

“I could, if you truly wanted me to.” Gilbert replied. “But I’d really like to know _your_ name. We can’t be proper friends if I don’t even know your real name, can we?”

Anne gazed at him in astonishment. She’d never had a real friend before, no one had ever been bothered to get to know her well enough...and yet here was this strange, affable boy offering friendship to her mere minutes after they’d just met.

“Y-You want to be friends?” She asked, surprise and something resembling suspicion lacing her words.

“I do if you want to be.” Gilbert said. “But you have to tell me your name first.”

Anne narrowed her eyes at him with mild distrust, trying to spot any sign that he might be teasing her. 

He looked back at her, eyes clear and honest. She couldn’t detect even a hint of malice or ill will in them.

“O-Okay.” She agreed tentatively. “I’m Anne. With an E.”

“Anne?” The curly haired boy repeated, a lopsided smile tugging at his lips.

“Yes.” Anne said, her cheeks turning red. “I did tell you it was boring. Though I do believe saying it with an E makes it sound a little better than just plain old Ann without an E.”

“I think Anne is a really pretty name, actually.” Gilbert told her warmly.

“Oh.” Anne blinked in surprise, turning the same shade as her hair before smiling and looking up at him shyly. “Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah, that’s about it lol. again, if this gets a good response i may or may not write a few more one-shots that take place in this universe, because i honestly LOVE this trope.
> 
> speaking of which, if anybody else wants to use this trope, feel free. i’d really like to see what other people could do with this idea!
> 
> thanks for reading!
> 
> [title from ruth b’s song “dandelions”]


End file.
